Immortally What?
by Divey
Summary: Random angsty!Bakura musing. {rolls eyes} As if there aren't enough out there... But still, short enough, and fairly introspective. Hopefully.


**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time, a very smart individual realized the marketing potential of drawing hot teens in leather. That individual soon became rich and probably laughed all the way to the bank – mocking the gullibility of certain people who were unable to help themselves.

Being poor AND gullible, I am not in any way the creator or owner of Yu-gi-oh – which, in my opinion, should _really_ be renamed to "Hot Boys in Leather with Sexy Egyptian Backgrounds."

Of course, that could be the _reason_ why I'm not the inventor of said aforementioned manga/anime.

**Author's notes:** {shrugs} I felt like doing a quick, one-shot Bakura ficcy, and this popped into my mind late at night. It resulted in slight angst and muchos repetition (for emphasis!), basically.

And hate, because Bakura has many, many issues that he should really seek professional help for.

Finally – this is in Bakura pov.

Bakura = Yami Bakura  
Ryou = Hikari Bakura  
…  
Duh.

**Immortally… What?  
**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He hated.

He hated everything. He hated everyone. He hated existence, and he hated nothingness. There was nothing he did not hate, except the hate itself and even that fuelled his anger.

He hated the Millennium Items, which were worn with pride around the others' bodies. He hated the fact they had been made with the bodies of his villagers, and he hated the unrest their souls felt to this day – trapped as they were within the precious gold. He hated the seconds that ticked by, where the Items remained out of his grasp.

He hated the Pharaoh. He hated the Pharaoh's amnesia, which didn't let him remember the horror he had caused. He hated the brat's charisma, which allowed him to take what should have been rightfully his – taken with ignorant, envious ease. He hated the fact that the Pharaoh had three Items – the Tauk, the Puzzle, and the Rod – while he'd been around for much, much longer and had only the Ring. He hated the Pharaoh, and he despised the immense power that was wielded so thoughtlessly.

He loathed the Pharaoh.

He hated the hikaris, with their weak innocence. He hated the reminders they unconsciously gave him of a time long past, back when he'd believed that bad things happened only to bad people. He hated the hikaris' simpering frailty, and he was disgusted by their trust and dependence. He hated being the one who had tell them – over and over – that trust resulted only in death and betrayal.

He hated the 'bond' that the Pharaoh and his hikari had developed. He hated the trust that shone in their eyes when they gazed at each other through the soul link. He hated the worry they felt when the other was in danger. He hated their determination to save their other half – no matter what. He hated the loneliness that shot through him every time he saw that.

…

He hated his weakling hikari. He hated Ryou, with his disgustingly giving nature and his teary eyes. He hated the fear that flashed in those doe eyes whenever he gave commands in their soul room, and he _detested_ the pleasurable thrill that ran through his soul at the sight. He hated, hated, hated the guilt that wriggled through him when he looked at the damage he'd done, whenever he observed his hikari crying late at night, muffling the tears into a pillow.

He hated his hikari's kindness. He hated his hikari's cowardice. He hated the bond that the two of them had.

He hated the fact they needed each other, and he hated the light that saved him from the dark.

He hated.

He hated the lost chances, the missed brushes with virtue, and the smiles that would never be directed at him.

He hated – he really did.

But more that – he mourned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Divey: {shifts uncomfortably} I feel bad for writing this.  
Bakura: {stares incredulously} Why? It's true!  
Ryou: {watery eyes} B-Bakura-san! For real?  
Bakura: {looks away} Of course not. Idiot.  
Ryou: {small voice} Oh. Sorry.  
Divey: {pouts} Reviews, please?  
Seto: {rolls eyes} No one ever does anyway, why do you even try?  
Divey: …  
Seto: {smirks}  
Divey: RIGHT! I'll start work on another chapter-based story! Those tend to get more reviews than one-shots anyway.  
Seto: {sighs}


End file.
